Half of Us
by apharlovskaya
Summary: She sings until she dies, because she knows no one will save her. He fights until he saves her, because she is the only thing left of him. In their minds, they are both alone, a singer and a fighter. Len and Rin. "Fate will never be set in stone unless you say so."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Take note, they may be OOC (do they even have official characters? It's different for every song usually) but I am basing their characters off the trilogy Synchronicity, where I think Len is a fierce warrior, Rin a sweet girl, Kaito mischievous, etc. I have based it off the song but I have changed and added some things, so Len and Rin are not twins. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I want to only remember singing. I can only hear my voice as it runs through blessings I myself sometimes don't understand, but am forced to sing anyway. It's a song for rain, another song for the sun… endless. What point is there to life when all you have is yourself, a deadly beast, and your melodies? Nothing. Pitiful, isn't it?

And yet I persevere. There isn't that much to this "job", and that also includes the person. They need someone easy to sacrifice, someone flexible. However the voice. It has to be pleasant to the ear, pleasant to the dragon's ear. And that's all there is left to me. My voice, my sweet beautiful voice that condemned me to this fate.

The distant memories tug at my brain. It's these times, when everything is silent, and it just forces you to think of something… you don't want to. And I didn't want to think of this anymore. But it hurt more before. Now I only feel a numbing pain in my chest, and I knew that even though my mind has accepted this fate, my body still remembers my past.

That was even worse than crying over it.

When will I get forget? When will the last threads of memory split into broken strings? I don't know, but I hate how I can't seem to get over my old life. I know it. I know of my fate right now, but I don't want to _accept_ it. I want everything back.

_Save me…_ My eyes have cried too much.

_Len…_

* * *

><p>"Len!" My eyes snapped open and I sat up, scanning the room for danger. Someone laughed at me from my side, and I turned to him and glared at the shaking figure.<p>

"Kaito," I sigh, "I don't find your pranks humorous." It was true. I swear I heard someone calling me just now… someone that must have been him. But at the same time, it couldn't have been. The voice calling my name was weak, feminine, and incredibly melodious. Almost as if she was singing a song. It was a dream, I tell myself. Only a dream. It's impossible.

"I know, you're just fun to tease…" The blue-haired man finally calmed down and looked at me, his eyes gleaming with that sense of mischievousness always present there. I had somehow fallen asleep at the bar table, my head cradled in my hands. Kaito next to me decided to take advantage, and he was semi-successful.

"How did I end up sleeping here anyway? What time is it now?" No one else in the bar was paying attention to us, fortunately. They seemed to be used to men just dropping dead on the table.

Kaito looked confused for a second, thinking deeply. He was always like a bipolar person, manic this time, impressively serious the next. "I don't know… you just fell face-first the wood. You should have seen the bartender's face, he was even more shocked than I was. We thought you had fainted, but when you seemed alright, we relaxed and he went off somewhere, grumbling about teenagers. And then I woke you up, only a few minutes later."

"That's it? I just… slept?"

"Yeah." Kaito said, the smile returning on his face. "Yeah, you tired today?" I grumbled. I wasn't tired, not one bit.

"Well you can't be tired, I have information." I sat up straight, looking at him in the eyes. Is this serious? He wasn't ever serious, but I don't have any other reliable sources. This could be it in finding _her._

"It's about Luka. Her castle holds many secrets, Len… especially more in the person herself."

"The pythoness?!" My eyes widened. There were many legends about the pythoness Luka, some said she was a monster, like those she conjured, and others said she was incredibly beautiful. There are some that say she's not even a woman. But all speak of her evil, contaminated spirit. Almost everyone in the land has heard about her once or twice.

The pythoness of all things to be my first lead, but I guess it made sense, considering her parentage. Her ancestry. It was common knowledge that the Megurine family had played with conjuring and had produced a number of her kind and soothsayers. There was another thing though, and that was the fact that the pythoness's guards are infamous for their strength.

Kaito nodded grimly. "You might not want to do it, but you have too. She is one of the only still living people in the land who know the whereabouts of the dragon."

"I couldn't care less about the dragon."

"About the Divas then. Even said she was in close friendship with one of them…" Kaito shrugged. I raised an eyebrow, and then sighed in acceptance.

"I guess I know where to go now, then. One problem: how do I get past those guards of hers?"

Kaito grinned, standing up and beckoning him over outside. I followed, but looked back more than once at my old seat, where a strange man with long purple hair glared at it, shining some mugs in his hands. Strange.

* * *

><p>"Is this one of your jokes, Kaito?" I ask rhetorically, looking at my reflection in the mirror.<p>

"No, unfortunately not." I grimaced as he laughed at me. I was wearing a white servant's uniform with a simple black vest and yellow coat. I tugged on the cravat, almost choking me. It was very ill-fitting, loose and ragged. It was to be expected of course, as Kaito had randomly stolen it from some peasant. He had been a little_ too_ prepared for this.

I stare at the hilt of my sword, tastefully decorated with whirlwinds of musical notes. I grip it harder, and put it in its sheath. I grabbed a weathered suitcase and put it in, under different sorts of merchandise. I was to be disguised as a merchant, selling a supposedly "rare" object to the pythoness.

From what else I had gathered, the pythoness had been collecting… specific objects for a project that she is working on. I am not sure what kind of "things" these are, or what is the nature of this project, but if I remember correctly the pythoness has called dozens of merchants from all over the world to get these things. Kaito took this chance to disguise me as a merchant.

"Why would a merchant like me be dressed as a servant?" I asked Kaito, who was looking out of the window of the room we were currently in. The inn's location had provided a nice-looking view of a nearby lake, but what I paid attention to was the uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"Kaito!" I called, and he turned to me at the sound of my voice. "Kaito, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, Len." The smile on his face was back again, but I couldn't shake off his expression earlier. "Luka likes her associates to be… well disguised."

"I understand." I nod, and he nods back.

"Good luck, Len." "Yeah, Kaito… but one thing. You seem very familiar with the pythoness…" He raises his eyebrow. He was right to do that. I was very suspicious of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… you're the only person I've ever met who addresses her by name."

He hides his shocked expression. Was he not aware of that? "Kaito, which side are you really on?" The moment I ask the question, his face darkens, the air suddenly growing cold. I flinch and my fingers hold on the latch of the suitcase I already carried. I prepare to attack, in this mildew-infested inn, of all places. But Kaito does not move from his position.

"I… have always been on your side, Len. It's only because I know someone under Lu- the pythoness." Kaito says, in a loud voice with a bit of insanity trickled in.

"I don't trust you."

"It's the only thing you can do, Len. Now get out and go to her castle."

The door slams shut as I exit through it, and I swear for a while. It was undeniably true, I know, and I can't afford to die while she rots in that cave with that… _thing._ It was unspeakable, but I know too well that I'd rather die trying than go on without knowing what to do until s_he _dies. The point was always the same, I would always be too loyal.

Sigh. I rub the necklace on my neck.

_Rin…_

**I know it's not that good, so I hope it will get better… please review if you want me to continue it or not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The pythoness's castle was located on a mountain in the Praline forest. She had done a good job on isolating herself from her village, although I suppose it made sense, considering she was the village soothsayer. Not everyone appreciated her, although she was famous for her skills… her skills that not everyone had understood as well.

The castle was high up, and so I walked high uphill, getting more tired every step. As I try to avoid the glare of the sun, the suitcase accidentally escaped from my hold, tumbling down the mountain. I clench my teeth as I walk downwards to receive it, and I noticed when I had grabbed it and hoisted it on my shoulder that there was a piece of paper on the ground barely half my hand's size. I pick it up curiously, and then I glared at the neat handwriting of Kaito.

Kaito. The possible traitor. I had found it strange, the way he was so familiar with her, her ways and her castle, even calling her_ by name._ Everyone who did call her by name did it with contempt, or they added a title to it out of fear. He did neither. I had never thought of him as a good source in the first place, it only made sense.

Anyway, the paper must have dropped out of the suitcase or something. I read the one line and immediately I was confused. _The snake will rip the senses of all its enemies, whether or not_ _they are human._

"…" What the hell, Kaito!?

Not really knowing what it meant, I threw the piece of paper away behind my back as I turned and walked away as fast as I could, as if to forget about it. That was incredibly disturbing, even for him… I wonder for a brief moment whether that was one of his jokes or not. Most possibly yes.

After three hours of gruelling heat and tiresome walking, I had arrived at her castle. It was quite an impressive castle, made of grey stone blocks. There were three towers with red-topped roofs at the middle, east and west sides of the castle, the tallest one boasting a flapping flag with a snake emblem. From my angle, there were large circular doors that were more of gates really, and a noticeable absence of windows and guards at the front entrance.

I scanned the area and finally found a back entrance, not nearly as impressive as its front counterpart, which was suspiciously surrounded by two guards. One was a blond haired green eyed man that looked bizarrely like me. The other was an even stranger one, with long, and it was _very_ long, white blond hair and icy blue eyes. They each wore serious expressions on their faces. I raised an eyebrow. Strange place, strange people.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Alright. I walk towards them confidently, almost just allowing myself in. Both the guards' eyes widened, taking sight of me. They blocked the entrance with their swords in creepy synchronization. "You may not pass."

I almost smirk. "The pyth- Lady Luka has requested my services."

"Your services?"

"Yes, it is to present to her an extremely rare and fragile stone that she needs to receive." I raised the suitcase with feigned carefulness. "I am only a merchant, let me through if I may guards."

"The Lady has no visitors for this day." The man narrowed his eyes at me doubtfully.

"I was asked to come here urgently. You must have not been informed about it."

The guards glance at each other for a moment before nodding, and standing back in their rigid position. I couldn't help but frown as I pass the creaky wooden door, thinking of how easy that was. It was almost unnatural. I shrugged and pushed the thought away, trying to focus on the task at hand. Time to find the pythoness…

I entered a kitchen that seemed to be empty today. It was dreary and dark, the air suffocating me as I entered. Inspecting the cupboards and cabinets, I found that there was nothing. No food or drink, just a kettle filled with what smelled like tea and a bottle of wine. I raised my eyebrow. Monster or not, the pythoness _had_ to eat. Strange… did she even live here?

The two doors leading out of the kitchen led to the same dark corridor, lined with carpeted floors and high ceilings. The walls were decorated with pastel colors and beautiful paintings. It was a one way corridor that ended on a large brown double doors, I realize that the architecture here was relatively simple. It would be easier to find my way around.

I was already halfway to the door when I heard a clang of metal. I turn swiftly and see both guards from earlier, their swords unsheathed and pointed at me. One of them swung at me, and I dodged quickly, the suitcase rattling in my hands. The other decided to make his move and lunged, his sword swinging to meet my face. I quickly blocked it with the suitcase.

Silvery hair whipped the area as the other one went for my waist as the blonde guard struggled against the surprisingly enduring suitcase. My eyes widened and I was forced to jump away from the two guards, holding my suitcase in front of me. I couldn't take my sword out, not just yet; otherwise they'll know I'm not what I seem.

"W-what did I do wrong?" I say, faking my voice easy due to the shock.

"Thief." The man guard muttered under her breath. The female decided to talk. "You have not said the code. Who are you, really?"

Code!? So they used that system around here… no wonder I was let in so easily. I dropped the suitcase and thought of something that could be their code, and I think that Kaito must have known about it. He had not said a word about the code, and in fact said nothing about this at all. I think of what could it be, and I remember suddenly. "The snake will rip the senses of all its enemies, whether or not they are human." I say it so quickly and suddenly that they stop and narrow their eyes at me.

"Is that the code?"

They still have not relaxed their stances. "Why were you poking around in the kitchen, merchant?"

"I… was hungry." I lied, "but you had no food anyway."

Both guards were still doubtful, but they finally stood up straight and looked at me straight in the eye. The female said, her words with no intonation except anger, "If what you wanted was food, then bring some of your own. Your only purpose here is to sell to the Lady. If you are to visit us again, unlikely after today, say the codes as soon as you are at the entrance."

"Clear?" the man said. I nodded. Glancing at me still from time to time, he left with the other one. As soon as they were out of earshot, I sighed.

"Troublesome."

* * *

><p>The castle eventually got more complicated as I wander in it. I think that I should have asked the guards where their lady was, but they had left too abruptly to. I was about to turn to the left when I heard some noises from the corridor to my right. "Tch." A woman's voice resounded. It sounded somewhat like she was stepping… on something heavy. I raise my eyebrow.<p>

I figured out that the corridor lead to a massive hall. Sneaking behind a huge statue, I had my first glance of the pythoness.

She was surprisingly beautiful. Tall, long pink hair, and fair skin with light eyes. But she had the most sardonic smile that could chill anyone to their bones, and it contradicted to her beauty. There was something different about her, something that set her apart from other people.

I slowly take my sword from the suitcase. I wanted to kill the pythoness, but I had to gather where the Divas resided first. Right now, a man with purple hair that seemed awfully familiar was on the ground, his cheek bruised. I figured she must have caused that.

"Gakupo. What did I tell you?" She said, her voice unnaturally clear with a hint of cruelty.

"Lady Luka… forgive me." Her face morphed into anger at his words, and her feet stomped on his face again. The sound of her heels hitting flesh resounded around the room.

"You were supposed to collect information about him!"

"He was with another man… a teenage boy with blonde hair." My eyes widened. Was he talking about me?

"That traitor… Gakupo, you have failed. You will no longer report to me. Guards!"

"Gakupo", it seems that was his name, was dragged out somewhere by different guards than those earlier. It was my chance.

I raced out of my hiding place quieter than a mouse, my sword raised in front of me. Luka paid no attention, glaring at the direction where Gakupo was taken. The tip of the blade was nearing the crook of her neck, and I was almost done with killing her. Just a little slash, a little questioning, and then it will be over. Otherwise, I came here for nothing.

But then she smiled.

My sword was knocked out, and she was no longer there. Instead, she was where I was before, behind the statue, looking at me with morbid curiosity. "Well, what do we have here, Meiko?"

"My Lady. The partner of the traitor is at our midst." I swiftly turned and saw a brown haired girl with red eyes looking at me with shrewdly. Unfortunately, she was holding my sword. I glared at her furiously. "I know no traitor."

Meiko's eyes narrowed dangerously, but then she smirked. "A liar too." Tossing me my sword, she got into a battle stance, holding her weapon high in the air. "Get your sword, boy, I would rather defeat you fairly."

Luka, in the corner, smirked. "Kill him, Meiko."

My vision swam as Meiko lunged at me.

* * *

><p>I couldn't see at the end of my song. My dizziness was too hard to overwhelm, and I hated that whenever I ended a prayer, I would end up almost blind. I stared at the bluish rocks of my prison, trying to focus. But I always end up coughing blood anyway.<p>

The world was a little too dry. Earlier, _they_ had asked me for rain, and that took up a bunch of my energy. I leaned to the front a bit, but then unfortunately I fell to my knees. Without anything to hold on to for support, I hugged myself tightly, preparing for the worst. Almost immediately, I fell to the side, my breath leaving me as coughs and headaches overcome my body.

I was nearly dead. I remember when I was younger, when dancing and singing didn't take much from me, when I was free to do whatever, when I was_ proud_ of my voice. When I loved singing, when I loved to move, especially when that included in someone else… in my memories. My memories are irrelevant now.

It would take me more than this to die. I know that, even if I have nothing to live for I will still go on. I have dreams, even if this is my fate. There are things I would like to do, events I would like to experience, and people I want to meet. I know things can go wrong. I want to believe this is one of those things.

I want to die dreaming.

I hear a click from my door, and I rise up in anxiety. _Again!? _I haven't recovered yet! I couldn't let them see me like this… but this wasn't them, I noticed. Instead of the heavy, confident steps I was used to, it was light, quiet, and most definitely a woman's.

"Diva." The woman said, the colorless eyes hidden by her mask looking at my direction, but not really _looking_ at me. Her teal pigtails flew behind her outfit, taunting me with my short hair. "My name is Miku."

"R-rin."

**OK! That was a long one, I hoped you like it! Is it too bad? Please review if it is, if it isn't, just tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok it's been a long time. It's been a VERY long time. And let me just apologize. I am so sorry. Really really really sorry that I have been such a jerk. I know I suck. If anyone is reading this still, rant about it in a review please. Oh yeah, I am introducing tons of characters in this chapter, their backstories and such so I hope I've done it right. It's a bit confusing though.**

**Thanks to Synchronicity Girl and P Person for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Slap._

"It hurts. Stop… please."

_The sound of whips hitting my skin… Red. _

"Please…" _My voice, weak and desperate and cracked._

_Darkness… Can't see. Can't feel. A… mask? What are they doing? _

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_The color has come back. But nothing feels the same. Then again, I don't remember much of me... of them. I only know them. The clergy. The clergy is my master, the clergy is me. But I feel that there is something more to me. I don't even know my own name._

"What is… my name?"_ That didn't sound right. It sounded like I should have never had a name._

"Hatsune Miku, welcome. This is your world."

_They're lying. It will never be my world. Then again I am just lying to myself. This is my only world.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She laughs. And it chills me to my very bones.<p>

I knew from a glance that she would be a different fighter. You couldn't make much as a swordfighter, and maybe a few odd jobs here and there, so I have to admit I stole from a bit of people. People that were different. Unless one is an amateur, that person's sword style would always be unique to that person.

And yet, Meiko was no amateur. Her sword held high up above her head, her eyes filled with the intent to kill, you would know she deserved being the top dog of the pythoness.

She rushed at me, and I dodged to the left. I jabbed at her side with my sword, but she jerked to the right. I stabbed at her stomach, but then she twirled to my side and attempted to slash at my head. I ducked and avoided it, rushing away from the fight.

"Are you sure you're good enough to fight me, boy?" Meiko shouted at me.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Running at me, she again slashed at my head, but I leaned back and back until my upper body was almost a horizontal line, her sword just centimetres away from disfiguring me. She angled her arm to make sure the tip of her sword was floating near my neck, but I blocked it with my own blade, causing my arms to shake from the weight she was putting on her sword.

I jumped back, and realized how tired I was. She was this strong… I grit my teeth, cursing under my breath. No, I couldn't let this get to me. I had to see her. I had to see her one last time before I die… and if this was how I will get to see her again, so be it.

For Rin…

I rushed forward, my sword poised to stab her neck upon contact. This was a time to win or lose, now or never. I chose now. "Where are the Divas, Meiko!?" I yell.

In the corner, Luka let out a surprised gasp but then she smirked, slightly laughing and giggling about something. It was positive now, she knew something… but I wasn't thinking of her right now. I could only focus on Meiko's surprised eyes, slightly widened and there was something there. Nostalgia? Sadness? Maybe only a dose of shock that I knew about the Divas.

But what could Meiko, a mere warrior, albeit a good one, know about Divas?

I ran to kill her, but even in the tenseness of the room I could hear a whisper. "Teto…"

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon, Meiko, you need to have more fun!" A loud, high-pitched sound filled the area. Bouncy pink curls bobbed on pigtails, and it was the one and only Kasane Teto. She looked the same as always…<em>

"_Teto, you don't have to be so energetic in the morning." Meiko sighed. She swept her brown hair away from her face, smiling a bit at her friend's antics. Meiko would probably never hate Teto… even though she was a bit of a child to take care of then a best friend. But Teto was the one thing Meiko would never give up._

_Teto grabbed her friend's hands and pulled her out of the chair she currently sat in reading. She grasped hold of Meiko's wrist before she could escape, and darted off, dragging Meiko behind her. She grinned a little evilly. "I've found something for you…"_

_Meiko sweat-dropped. "What are you doing?"_

"_Just close your eyes!"_

_So she closed her eyes and let Teto drag her to whatever, and when she stopped she sighed in relief. "Okay so can I open my eyes now-"_

"_No! When I say so!"_

"…_Ok." After dragging her around a bit more, Teto's clear voice rang in the place._

"_You can open your eyes now." Meiko opened her eyes to a large field of practically only flowers, ranging from hydrangeas to chrysanthemums. The colourful field shimmered a bit under the sunlight, making it look so very unreal, and Meiko gasped in astonishment. "It's… beautiful, Teto."_

_Teto smiled. "Yeah. But wait…" And Teto pulled the sleeve of Meiko as she fell down on the ground with her, covering them in flowers._

"_I hope this will last forever…" _

"_Teto, no!" Meiko said, clutching at her friend's sleeve. "You shouldn't go! You'll only die in there!"_

_Teto smiled up at her friend, the sadness coming off her in waves despite how hard she tried to hide it. "It's the clergy's wish, Meiko… this is for the good of everyone."_

"_Not for the good of you! I won't allow this!" _

"_You don't have a part in this." Teto said, and for the first time Meiko could see the grave seriousness in her eyes. Teto smiled that fake smile again, and pulled Meiko in for a hug. "It's okay, I'll come back… I promise." __**Cling to that false hope please… I won't let the tears flow**__._

"_What!?" Meiko shrieked. The bearded men before her frowned. "What do you mean she's dead!?"_

"_It means what it means. She's dead. She's not breathing, she's not moving, her heart's not beating." They said, not letting an emotion pass in their eyes. "It's fine. Another Diva will replace her."_

"_It's not about the dragon! It's about _her!_" The tears of shock, rage and anger were already running down her face. _

"_Well I'm afraid we can't do anything about _her._" They turned and left. Just like that._

_Meiko screamed in her anger. Teto… was dead._

* * *

><p>I stared at Meiko as her eyes glazed over, and realized that I was only staring, and not attacking. I ran forward for an attack, but she deflected my sword and it skidded on the floor, out of my reach. She swung at me, her sword getting closer to my neck after every close call. I dodged every attack as fluidly as I could, but I was getting more tired…<p>

Meiko kicked my leg hard and I lost my balance. She jutted the sword out to my face, and I was forced on the floor, the tip of her sword touching my neck. She stood there, watching me trapped, her eyes clearing, widening as she looked at me.

"What are you waiting for!? Kill me!" I yelled, I refuse to die begging.

Luka seemed to have the same thoughts. "Kill him, Meiko. It's an order."

Meiko only stared, the smiling face of her old friend flashing in her mind. I waited for her decision in suspense, feeling the sweat run down my face. Gritting her teeth, she then turned.

"Die, my lady."

Waste no time. I stood up quickly and grabbed my sword, about to attack her as well when…

_Clang. _Metal hitting metal. _Crack._ The force of a heavy weapon.

"Ah, Ruko!" Luka smiled. "You arrived at just the right time."

"Yokune Ruko!?" Meiko yelled.

* * *

><p>He close his eyes.<p>

_The fire. Her hair. The kingdom, the torches, everything… burning. Burning in bright orange. What am I to do? Mother! I could only see the bluntness of his words._

_Taken by the king… left to die. "She's dead, child." "That's not true… she said she'll never leave me."_

_He laughed even in the evil of the flames. "Lies! Told by the weak to the weaker."_

"_What am I to do then?" No time to grieve. The man tried to smile, but it turned out as a grimace._

"_There is a certain pythoness…"_

Bright light floods the room. The purple-haired man opens his eyes again, seeing a blue haired man come in, an unconscious guard slung on an arm. "Gakupo Kamui?" He said, smiling despite the occasional groan from the man. The keys were spinning on his fingers. Gakupo recognizes him immediately.

"You're an odd man, Kaito." He says as calm as he could despite the surreal situation.

"A servant of the pythoness, calling me that? How ironic." Kaito laughs.

"Why are you here?" Gakupo slipped his hand under his cloak and secretly gripped his sword. Kaito, the traitor with no name is here… might as well kill him to avenge himself.

"No need to get violent!" The blue haired man says. "I have a preposition for you."

"What, traitor?"

He only smiled at the insult. "There is a man called Len Kagamine. He is a good man, looking for someone… a Diva. Don't you want to run from your mistress?"

It was true. He disliked Luka, but he isn't admitting that, not just yet. Luka was a special case to him. But this child… a Diva? How interesting. "That may be so. A Diva, though…?"

"No time to explain. So will you join his side?"

He could hear the sounds of fighting, and the screeching sounds of scraping metal from the throne room. "Meiko…"

"She's on his team now."

"Let's go." _Luka… I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>"Kagamine Rin, is that correct?"<p>

"Y-yes, Hatsune Miku." I said, my voice shaky from overuse. Who is this Hatsune Miku?

"The clergy has sent me to keep you company."

My blood ran cold, frozen in my veins. The clergy?! "W-why would they do that, Miku?" The clergy… is she one of their clones, I wonder.

If this was a fairy tale, the clergy would be the villain. But it's not as simple as that. It never is. The clergy is the enemy, the clergy is the master. If only I could choose between those two.

"They thought you might kill yourself."

Ah, I see. The clergy, though… she was sent by them? The distrust builds up almost instantly. "Hatsune Miku, why do they think I might kill myself?"

I don't know if she was staring at me or not. "Their reasons do not concern you."

That was the drop. The dragon…

If only, if only.

**Was it bad? Was it good? Tell me how to improve and little stuff you might want to include. Review please! **


End file.
